17thn
by AnimeAnimonstaR
Summary: Dia hanyalah seoorang pemuda biasa.. Memiliki mimpi yang di miliki kebanyakan manusia.. Bersekolah,bekerja dan menikah, hanya itu.. Namun mimpi keduanya tidak berjalan dengan lancar, saat dirinya bekerja di KHS.. "Aku tidak mau bodoh!" "Apaa... kau tidak mau?" "Yah.. Aku tidak ma- Wwaaaaa!.." Akankah Naruto bisa mewujudkan mimpinya yang kedua? Ga pandai bikin sumary - -!


Title: 17thn

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

Rat: T

Warning: OOC,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata terlalu memaksakan, Typo mungkin? Bukan mungkin lagi.. Typo melebihi kapasitas! Sistim SKS*sistim kebut semalam*

Sumary: baca ajh yah..

Adapun kesalahan EYD ataupun typo. Bukan di karenakan saya seorang Newbie tapi semata-mata karna kebodohan saya dalam membuat fic..

"Saya mohon Jangan flame fic ane karna pair'y.. Tpi jika flame karna cerita ane jelek ataupun abal silahkan"

...

Duduk di bangkunya, tanganya membuka halaman demi halaman.. Saphirenya sesekali bergerak ke kanan kiri mengikuti kata per kata dari buku yang sedang di pegangnya.. Menghela napas, dia mengalihkan pandanganya ke depan sebelum kembali membaca buku yang dia pegang.. Sesekali merapihkan rambut kuningnya ke belakang, dia sebenarnya agak risih dengan poninya ini.. Tapi seseorang akan marah jika dia memotong rambutnya.. Mengerakan tangan kirinya matanya menatap jam tangan yang baru saja dia beli kemarin.. 'Sepulu detik lagi.. Enam detik lagi.. Dua detik lagi.. Dan..' ..

"..."

Teng... Teng... Teng...

"Yeah.. Akhirnya aku bebas dari neraka ini." Seorang anak lelaki berdiri dan berteriak seenaknya..

'Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu'

"Ahh.. Apa yang di pikirkan guru bodoh itu.. Aku masih ingin di sini.." Berbeda dengan anak sebelumnya.. Kali ini terlihat anak perempuan berteriak, seakan dia tidak terima bel tadi berbunyi..

'Hm.. Ini benar-benar neraka bagiku."

Aku menghela napas lelah.. Tanganku bergerak merapihkan buku-buku yang sebelumnya memang aku bawa, dan memasukanya ke dalam tas miliku.. Mataku melirik segerombolan anak laki-laki yang berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikanku..

'Bodoh!'

"Nah anak-anak.. Sepertinya waktu yang aku punya hanya sampai di sini." Aku menatap anak-anak perempuan yang memberikan tatapan seperti kucing kepadaku..

'Menjijikan'

"Tapi Naruto-kun! Aku ingin lebih lama bersama denganmu." Seseorang memeluk lenganku dan menggesek-gesekan mukanya ke lengan kananku..

'Hei!'

Aku menghela napas lelah.. Bukan gadis di sampingku saja yang sedang merajuk kepadaku... Jika di lihat di sekelilingku, banyak gadis seusianya juga menatapku dengan tatapan memohon..

"Tidak, Karin-chan.. Aku juga butuh istirahat.. Lihat ini sudah jam empat sore." Sengaja kuperlihatkan jam tanganku ke arah wajahnya..

"Tapi Naruto-kun.." Kali ini gadis yang berwarna rambut sama denganku yang merajuk ke arahku.. Bahkan dia bertengger manis di dadaku..

"..."

'Aku.. di NERAKA!'

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Shion-chan, Karin-chan. Dan.. Tolong panggil aku Sensei.."

"Hahh.. Kau tidak asik Naruto-kun.. Dan aku hanya akan memanggilmu Sensei jika kau mau jadi pacarku."

'Kk..kau beraninya.!'

Entah berapa kali aku menghela napas.. Tapi kelakuan murid-muridku ini selalu bisa membuatku pusing..

"Kau bodoh ya Shion-chan.?" Aku mulai berbicara padanya..

"Hm." Sementara gadis yang di panggil hanya berguman tanpa melepaskan pelukanya..

"Aku tidak akan.. Tertarik dengan anak kecil.."

"Tapi Naruto-kun.. Kau hanya berumur dua puluh tahun."

"Dan kalian tujuh belas."

"Cuman tiga tahun."

"Tidak.. Bagiku tiga tahun adalah hal yang sangat jauh.!"

"Dan sekarang tolong menyingkir Shion-chan, aku harus pulang.!" Dengan lembut kudorong tubuh Shion agar dia tidak tersinggung..

"Eh.. Jadi aku di tolak Naruto-kun.?"

'Apa yang kau bicarakan Shion, bukankah itu sudah jelas!'

Shion mengembungkan pipinya, sepertinya dia kesal.. kugerakan tangan kananku untuk membelai pipinya yang masih mengembung..

"Na..Naruto-kun.." Kini aku bisa melihat jelas semburat merah di pipinya..

"Tuk!" Kugerakan jariku menusuk pipinya yang tembam..

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan Shion.. Lagipula aku masih single."

"Jadi..?"

"Yah, mungkin kau bisa jadi kekasihku jika kau bertingkah lebih dewasa."

"Yeay!" Dia melompat-lompat gembira membuat kedua asetnya ikut bergerak...

'Ii..ini mengerikan.!'

"Hah.. Lalu bagaimana dengan kami Naruto-kun..?" Kali ini gadis berambut merah di sisiku yang berbicara.. Entah kenapa matanya jadi lebih besar dan berkilau.. Dan dari nadanya.. Kelihatanya dia tidak senang..

'Dan Ti..tidak.. Mata itu.. Pu..pupy eyes.!'

Kuberikan senyuman terbaiku kepada gadis berkaca mata itu.. Tidak lupa juga dengan sengaja kutarik lembut ujung hidungya..

"Tentu itu berlaku juga untuk kalian Karin-chan.."

"Yayy!" Oh.. Dan lihat itu sekarang, bukan hanya Shion saja yang kelihatan gembira..

"Jadi.. Bolehkah aku pergi.?" Kali ini kugerakan tangan ku yang sedang di peluk Karin..

"Tentu Naruto-kun" Kali ini mereka sepertinya sedang berbaik hati.. Tapi itu bukan urusanku..

...

"..."

Aku sebelumnya hanya anak biasa yang tinggal tanpa orangtua.. Mempunyai mimpi biasa.. Bersekolah.. Bekerja.. Dan menikah.. Oke mungkin yang mimpiku yang pertama berjalan dengan lancar.. Tapi.. Entah kenapa kami-sama memberikanku jalan yang susah untuk mimpi yang kedua.. Aku sebelumnya tinggal di panti asuhan Daxlers, aku tidak tahu hal tentang kedua orangtuaku.. Sedih? Tidak.. Aku bukanlah seorang yang terlarut dalam kesedihan.. Kau tahu.. Jika seseorang tinggal di panti asuhan, sudah pastikan dia tidak memiliki orang tua?.. Aku di besarkan di panti asuhan Daxlers, di mana aku dan adik ataupun kakak-kakaku tumbuh besar.. Hampir di semua anak di panti asuhan Daxlers memiliki otak yang genius.. Entah apa yang membuat kami jadi genius, kami tidak sadar saat kami melakukanya.. Kami hanya bermain seperti anak biasa, belajar, tumbuh besar dan bersekolah..

"..."

Yah.. Mungkin sebagian belajar memang lebih banyak memakan waktu.. Tidak seperti panti asuhan lainya. Daxlers tidak memberikan anak kepada siapapun untuk di angkat menjadi keluarga.. Daxlers membiarkan anak-anak tumbuh di panti, dan kemudian di berikan kebebasan setelah mereka di kira cukup dewasa.. Meskipun begitu Daxlers banyak melahirkan orang-orang sukses di jepang.. Dan jangan tanya kenapa aku hanya menjadi seorang guru.. Aku menjadi guru di umur dua puluh tahun.. Fantastis bukan? Yah.. Mungkin tidak mengejutkan karna Shion sudah mengatakanya tadi..

Langkah kakinya terdengar di lorong sekolah.. Entah mengapa ini terlalu sepi, sangat mencurigakan.. Oke.. Mungkin dirinya terlalu berpikir berlebihan.. Tentu saja sepi, pelajaran telah berakir satu jam yang lalu.. Tapi di mana anak iblis yang di titipkan kepadaku..

"..."

"Kenapa lama sek-"

"Hhhuuwwaa!"

"Hey tidak perlu berteriak kucing!"

"Baka! Apa-apan kau ini! Jangan keluar dari pintu kelas seenaknya.. Kau mengagetkanku bodoh.." Entah apa yang dipikirkan perempuan bodoh itu.. Keluar seenaknya dari kelas dan menggetkanku.. Oke, mungkin dia tidak berniat mengaggetkanku..

"Aa..pa? Kau memanggilku bo..bodoh.."

"Ya.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan..? Kau akan memintaku menggendongmu tanpa baju, sehingga membuatku malu..? Hahahahahaha.. Kau bodoh! Kau pikir siapa dirimu. Hahaha.. "

"Hahahahahahaha.." Entah kenapa dia ikut tertawa tapi.. Selera humornya boleh juga, mungkin dia tertawa karena ucapanku barusan...

...

'AKU SALAH BESAR!'

"Huwahahahaha.."

Kini dia tengah digendongku.. Dan aku hanya memakai celana jeansku.. Dia tampak tertawa jahat lengkap dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan.. Apa ituuu.. Sejak kapan giginya jadi runcing, dan apa-apan itu dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat di depan mukanya.. Itu membuatnya seperti tokoh jahat yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu.. Dan.. Hey.. Sejak kapan kukunya menjadi runcing.. Ini benar-benar seperti tokoh jahat yang sering kulihat di film komedi.. Berbeda denganku yang tengah menagis ala Anime.. Huhuhu.. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kami-sama... Dia adalah si iblis KHS.. Lihat saja penampilanya sebagai anak sekolahan.. Rambut pendek berwarna biru, tindikan di bawah bibirnya.. Oke mungkin wajar jika dia laki-laki tapi dia PEREMPUAN..! Mungkin jika dia tidak mempunyai dua asetnya yang lumayan ohokk.. Besar.. Ohokk, dia akan di kira laki-laki..

"Huwahahaha..."

"Konan-chan.. Sudah yah." Aku melihat sekelilingku banyak orang yang tengah berbisik ke arahku.. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka ibu-ibu.. Apa yang mereka lakukan! tidakah mereka sadar mereka sudah tua... Oh.. Kami-sama..

"Kasihan yah.. Mungkin dia terpaksa melakukanya karna terlilit hut-"

"URUSAI..! Kugigit kau nenek siala- Ohok.. Ohok.. Ko..konan-chan to..long.. Leherrkuuuh.."

"Huwahahaha.. Lakukan saja Naruto-kun jangan banyak biicara.. Atau aku akan terus mencekikmu seperti ini sampai mati.."

Kami-sama kenapa kau membuat mimpi keduaku jadi sesulit ini...

...

Ini sudah setengah jalan menuju apartemen kami.. Kami.. Yah.. Kami satu gedung apartemen..

"Sudah yah Konan-ch-."

"Panggil aku Konan-sama..!" Dengan tubuh berada di gendonganku dia masih tertawa dengan jahatnya..

"APA! Ini sudah keterlaluan kau muridku dan aku sen-"

"Apa kau bilanggg..."

"Tidak apa-apa Konan-sama"

"..."

'Sudah kubilang aku di NERAKA!'

Huhuhuhuh.. Apa salahku kami-sama.. Harus mempunyai murid sekaligus tetangga apartemen seperti ini.. Tidakah kau bisa mengirim manusia bukan iblis.. Seharusnya aku bisa melawanya dengan mudah.. Tapi entah sejak kapan frofil lengkapu ada padanya.. Oke aku mungkin tidak akan terlalu malu jika dia hanya membuka frofil lima belas tahun keatasku.. Tapi kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan frofil lima tahun ke atasku! Dan tepat saat aku berada di usia tujuh tahun.. Aku masih sering mengamen! Oh.. NOo.. Bisa hancur reputasiku sebagai Sensei tertampan di KHS.. Ehemm.. Yah.. Mungkin yg terakhir agak tersisipkan fitnah, alias tidak benar.. Tapi heyy.. Aku ini banyak penggemar..

Dan entah Apapun yang kukatakan dan kuperbuat.. Gadis di gendonganku ini bisa membuat dirinya terasa lebih tua dari teman sebayanya. Bahkan teman-temanya pun mengakui hal tersebut, dan itu sering kali membuatnya tertawa bangga.. Ah.. Tidak.. Ada satu hal yang salah dalam ucapanku tadi.. Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai teman satupun apalagi pacar, sikap iblisnya yang membuatnya tidak punya teman.. Dan dia tidak mempedulikanya hanya tertawa bagaikan iblis... Tapi...

"Pluk"

"..."

"Huwwaaa! Tolong ja..jangan gigit leherku Konan-sama!

"Berisik! Aku hanya ingin tidur di lehermu.. Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai Naruto-kun..

"..."

...Entah mengapa.. Aku merasa semua itu hanya fiksi belaka...

Dan entah mengapa aku jadi merasa nyaman denganya.. Berbeda saat dengan aku bersama teman seusianya...

Yah.. Dia satu-satunya gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang berbeda di mataku..

"Zzzz.."

"..."

"Tidurlah Konan-chan... Karna aku akan selalu berada di sisimu dan menja-"

"Apa-apan kata-kata itu.. Aku jijik mendengarnya.. Sudah kubilang jangan menonton drama aneh itu lagi!.."

T _ T ...

'Tenyata dia belum tidur'

"Zzzz.."

"..."

'Apa kali ini dia benar-benar tertidur.? Aku harus berhati-hati..'

"..."

"Tidurlah Konan-chan... Aku akan selalu bersamamu.." Kali ini Sensei muda itu menyeringai senang..

'Huwahaha..huwahaha..! Akhirnya dia tertidur, dan aku bisa mengeluarkan isi hatiku langs-'

Tiba-tiba tanganya yang berada di leherku mengeratkan pelukanya..

'Aa..apa.. Tapi ba..bagaimana bisa..' Keringat dingin jatuh di pelipisku.. Membuatku jadi lebih gugup dengan apa yang akan di terima olehku..

"Kuharap.. Kau tidak mengingkari janjimu Naruto-kun.."

"..."

Sejenak mataku membulat, tapi akhirnya bibirku tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, bagaimanapun dia hanyalah remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun.. Dan dia pasti kesepian.. Kueratkan peganganku di kedua lututnya, seakan memberikan jawaban yang pasti terhadapnya..

"Tidak akan pernah Konan-chan.."

...

"Konan-chan.. Bangun sudah sampai.." Aku menguncang-guncangkan badanku supaya dia bangun dari tidurnya..

"Enghh.. Ambil kuncinya di samping pot Naruto-kun.." Hah.. Dia hanya mendesah dan menggesek-gesekan hidungnya di leherku dengan mata masih terpejam.. Membuatku tertawa mesum..

"Ahehehehe.. Jangan begitu Konan-chan.. Nanti bagaimana kalau kurama lihat.. Ini aka- Ita...ta..ta..taiii.."

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam.. Atau akan kugigit lehermu seperti ini.. Dan jangan libatkan nama kucingmu.. Sekarang cepat ambil kuncinya..!" Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku seperti anak kecil..

Mengambil kunci di tempat yang sudah di katakanya.. Segera mungkin kubuka pintu apartemenya..

"Tadaima.." Aku berujar keras setelah berada di dalam apartemen.. Meskipun tahu tidak ada orang yang akan menjawabnya..

"Hihihihi.. Okaeri Naruto-kun.." Aku tersenyum lembut saat Konan yang masih berda di gendonganku tertawa senang..

"Nah.. Konan-sama.. Sekarang kau bersihkan dirimu dan tidur oke.." Aku mendudukanya di sofa yang terdapat di sampingku.. Dan berbicara dengan gaya prajurit..

"Hah.. Lalu bagaimana denganmu..?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan.. Tentu saja aku juga akan istirahat.."

"Baiklah.. Besok berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku yah.."

'Glek' Menelan ludahku.. Bukanya Konan tidak cantik.. Dia sangat cantik malah.. Tapi sebelumnya dia pernah bilang bahwa gadis di depanya ini iblis.. Dan terakhir kali dia sampai bermimpi buruk malamnya.. Gara-gara siangnya dia berangkat bersama gadis biru itu..

"Ya..yah.. Akan ku..usahakan.." Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisku..

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun.."

"Oyasumi Konan-chan..

"Blam" Setelah kututup pintu apartemenya.. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku sejenak di pintu apartemenya.. Mataku terpejam merasakan terpaan angin malam yang membelai wajahku..

"Hah.. Kau tahu Konan-chan.. Sepertinya kau memang perlu seseorang di sampingmu.." Mataku terbuka dan melirik pintu yang tengah kusandari.. Mengusap pelan permukaan pintu yang halus.. Dan menghirup aroma cat pintu yang tengah mengusapnya lembut.. Aku tahu ini salah tapi.. Tapi bagaimanapun dia hanyalah manusia..

"Kaa-chan.. Kaa-chan.. Apa yang Nii-san itu lakukan..?"

'Deg'

"Hmm.. Hmm.. Sepertinya pintu ini cukup kuat..! Kayu yang bagus.. Yah.. Mungkin bisa bertahan satu tahun lagi!" Sensei muda itu langsung bertingkah seperti seorang tukang kayu.. Saat mendengar suara anak kecil di belakangnya.. Dan entah mengapa suaranya jadi di besar-besarkan.. Sesekali juga dia mengusap-ngusap dagunya seperti seorang detektif..

"Hmm.. Yah.. Mungkin.. Satu tahun lagi hmm.." Masih dengan aktingnya, Sensei muda itu bergumam sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kecil pintu tersebut...

"Ayo Yui.. Kita tidak ada waktu untuk melihat orang yang kehabisan obat.." Ibu dari anak yang sebelumnya berbicara, menggiring anaknya ke dalam apartemenya..

"Blam"

"Heii!.. Dasar kau! Kau Tidak akan tahu arti seni dari pintu..! Hmm.." Oke mungkin dia sudah sedikit linglung dalam ucapanya.. Seni dari pintu? Jangan konyol..

"Uh.. Aku harus segera beristirahat.. Berjalan dari sekolah sampai apartemen tanpa pakaian atas membuatku sedikit pusing.." Dia berjalan gontai ke arah apartemenya dan membuka pintunya.. Menatap sesaat kamar konan yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya.. Dan di akhiri dengan senyum lembut..

TBC...

Pendek amat words'y? Ini cman prolog loh..

Hm.. Ni fic kedua ane.. Stelah sbelum'y ane muncul dngn 'Arti Kehidupan'..

Nah.. Senpai seperti biasanya.. Dan tidak bosan-bosanya saya meminta pendapat, kritik, flame... Apapun itu dari senpai agar kemampuan saya dalam membuat fic lebih baik.. Karna bagaimanapun sya masih perlu bimbingan...

Dan seperti biasa.. Sya akan memutuskan di teruskan atau tidak'y fic saya ini dengan respon yang senpai berikan..

Yosh...

Hehehe.. Maaf sebelumnya.. Senpai yang ga bersangkutan bisa langsung reivews ataupun klik back.. Karna saya hanya akan membalas tantangan silent readers di rievews Fic ane sebelumnya.. Tapi klo mo di bca gpp ko..

...

Yo.. salam Silent Reiders.. Atau boleh saya sebut TEMAN SEKELAS?

Oke deh sya jelasin.. Kenapa bisa ketebak semudah itu.. *yakinLoe..TebakanLoeBener*

-Pertama dari kata *ya-ha* jelas kan? itu kata yang sering Hiruma ucapkan.. Dalam *eyeshiled21* dan itu salah satu anime faforit anda.. Sehingga anda terobsesi menulis'y di rievews.. apa saya salah?

-kedua entah anda baru pertama kali merievews atau kesalahan anda dalam menekan tombol.. Sehingga rievews anda ada dua berturut".. Tpi kemungkinan besar'y.. Anda baru pertama kali merievews, sehingga anda ragu, rievews anda sudah masuk atau belum. Karna ragu anda mengklik dua kali karna sebelumnya ada kesalahan dalam hp anda.. Apa saya salah lagi?

-ketiga.. hell.. Sya belum punya kenalan di ffn selain L .. Jdi mana mungkin tiba" ada yg bilang "Coba tebak aku siapa hayoo? * *".. -_-!

-N terakhir.. Entah anda malas login atau apa.. Sehingga anda merievews tanpa login.. Tpi kemungkinan besar anda tidak login karna anda belum punya acount ffn.. Dan begitu juga teman sekelas saya.. Hmmm.. Bagaimana apa saya salah..

Tpi klo salah...

Huwwaaa... Hancur sudah.. Mana gaya penulisan kata"y udah kya detektif conan..

Oke dah senpai klo yang mo bertanya silahkan, ane akan balas langsung di PM..

Ataupun yg sudah bertanya di fic ane sebelumnya cek di PM kalian yah..

Oke bye!


End file.
